1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to outlet receptacles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved locking wall plate and plug apparatus wherein the same discourages access to electrical contacts within an outlet receptacle prior to rotation of receptacle by an associated plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art has addressed a current issue in attempting to discourage and prevent children to direct various objects within outlet receptacles with dangerous results. To discourage such access, various blank plug arrangements and covering organizations have been utilized in the prior art to attempt to cover the outlet and prevent a child from gaining access thereto. The instant invention sets forth an apparatus utilizing a unique locking plug cooperative with the outlet receptacle to orient the electrical components of the receptacle into association with the plug only upon insertion of the plug and rotation thereof within the receptacle. Prior art organizations of receptacles incorporating locking features may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,353 to Busta, et al. wherein electrical plug retainer utilizes a bracket mounting the outlet plug into association with the receptacle utilizing biasing means in association with the bracket to secure the plug in a desired orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,103 to Swengel sets forth an electrical contact block wherein the block includes a plurality of legs arranged for securement within an opening within a wall or support surface aligning the plug for operative association with a companion plug to align respective electrical components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,407 to Snow sets forth an electrical connector assembly wherein the same utilizes a plug mounted within a socket wherein a plate cover overlying the plug includes a locking leg to secure and position the plug relative to the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,536 to Goodridge sets forth an attachment plug fitting wherein the plug employs a plurality of legs receivable within clips positioned at adjacent sides of the plug to align the plug relative to an associated receptacle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved locking wall plate and plug apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing electrical association with a plug and receptacle subsequent only to proper orientation of the plug and receptacle relative to one another.